


青春故障

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 在光天化日下不行，小巧的巧克力球用深紅色的舌舔了舔嘴唇，揚起了笑意。他接過吃剩的爆米花紙盒，跟飲料空杯一起扔進垃圾桶裡。





	青春故障

**Author's Note:**

> 娜(諾)燦

星期五的下午他們撇下帝努去看電影，買電影票的時候東赫讓他去排隊，拉上帽子在後邊等。李東赫穿著深綠色的帽T，袖子太長無法伸出手指，只用指尖抓著兩杯可樂。他知道那是帝努的上衣，他們總是隨便抓衣服穿，他跟帝努，帝努跟東赫，東赫跟他。他猜想著那件上衣是什麼時候輾轉漂泊到了東赫的衣櫃，恍惚著沒聽見售票員說的話，只好快速點頭。等進了影廳才發現售票員給他劃了情人雅座。

東赫嗤地一聲笑了出來。有比較貴嗎？沒差多少就坐吧，東赫說著眨了眨眼，反正我們在宿舍裡看片也是這樣擠在一塊。李東赫說得沒什麼錯，他們習慣性地黏在一起，在炎熱的夏天也不例外，互相推擠著對方的手臂還是汗涔涔地，那麼在冷氣開放的電影院裡更有理由靠在一塊。東赫坐性很差，沒幾分鐘就往他肩上倒，柔軟的髮尾戳在他的脖子上，一動就像羽毛搔著癢。說實話他並不是那麼敏感的人，可是東赫今天安靜的很奇怪，羅渽民在螢幕亮著的時候靠反光打量著李東赫的臉，從俯角看不見短短的睫毛底下的兩顆眼睛，他伸手去撥他過長的瀏海，東赫也不罵他，只是左右甩頭揮開。

羅渽民選了一部超級英雄片，還沒看到1/3就有些後悔。說起來，你明明就不喜歡看這種電影，東赫調整了壓在他肩膀上的角度一邊小聲地說。其實他再大聲一些也沒關係，情侶座離其他座位遠得要命，幾乎前後左右都是空的。可是東赫偏要湊在他的耳朵旁邊，然後毫不容情地戳穿他的費盡心思。

他將手臂繞過東赫的脖子，從背後攬住了腰際。東赫把爆米花桶放在他兩腳中間，盯著螢幕要拿的時候三次有兩次都戳到他的大腿。羅渽民索性自己捏了幾顆爆米花往東赫嘴裡塞，他自己也吃了幾顆，焦糖味的，送到東赫的嘴邊就被連著手指節一起咬住。黑暗中的感官特別清晰，濕熱的短小舌頭過於靈活地捲上指尖，羅渽民才反應過來，反手捏住精緻的下顎。東赫無預警呼了聲痛，正巧被高潮的宇宙槍戰音效蓋了過去。他將臉靠過去，東赫就先嘟著唇尖要湊上來；焦糖在嘴裡融化，甜得牙痛，黏得發膩。

電影結束後他去廁所用冷水潑臉，東赫還拿著剩下一半的爆米花，獨自站在影廳的出口，像是等著艾略特帶他回家的E.T.。他大步走過去，把連帽遮住那張臉的部分拉得更實了些，從至近的距離注視，確認他抓住了他。東赫沒有闔起眼睛，他還是很執著要把吻落在唇角。東赫側過頭，嘴唇就落在柔軟的臉頰。

在光天化日下不行，小巧的巧克力球用深紅色的舌舔了舔嘴唇，揚起了笑意。他接過吃剩的爆米花紙盒，跟飲料空杯一起扔進垃圾桶裡。東赫靠過來，抓住他的袖肘彎，你的手機響了，說著戳了戳他的腰際。羅渽民躲了躲，從口袋裡撈出亮著的手機，瞅了一眼就把訊息預覽抓到李東赫眼前晃。

剛剛的電影，帝努說星期天想看。

......啊，你是故意的，東赫恍然地翻了個白眼。不是吧，竟然要再看一次這種東西。

沒關係吧，剛剛又沒看進去多少。他露出無辜的笑容，李東赫就哼了聲，抓在腰上的手倒是沒有要放開，走一走又歪著撞在一起。他乾脆把手指從過長的袖口探進去，直到十隻手指用奇怪的方式勾纏在一起。真的不想看的話我陪他去就好，羅渽民說，李東赫只是輕輕應了聲，說不打緊。

因為是帝努所以沒關係。

那我呢？他故意問。東赫抬起眼睛，他發現自己在那雙黑色玻璃一樣的眼珠裡總是被倒映得很完整。

渽民的話，你知道無論怎樣我們都會愛你，東赫說。

啊，是這樣嗎。

他捏了捏他的手，他就捏回來，幾次之後又變回玩鬧的方式。1.5小時的秘密被他們藏在袖子裡，用掌心捂熱，然後失去溫度。

最後落在路邊，不帶回去。

  
  
  



End file.
